Who Needs Men Elidgeable viking ep without casey
by Tonsoffun
Summary: Alternate take on the episode without Casey with just Donna and Jackie. it is rated R for STRONG sexual content from start


Warning - The following story does contain STRONG sexual content and strong language basically from start. Enjoy  
  
Note From Author: Hey everyone, I wrote this story because Jackie and Donna are my two Fave women characters from That 70s show I mean look at them and this is how I always envisioned them having sex very rough and very hot so I hope you like it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Donna sits slouched over on a chair in her kitchen resting her head on her folded arms, Jackie abruptly comes through the door,  
  
"Donna, What are you doing?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
Donna goes to speak but before she gets the opportunity Jackie butts back in.  
  
"While your sitting there moaning and whining like a little baby, That skinny stick Eric that you call an ex boyfriend is out there dating and your sitting here home alone with me Donna, what does that tell you with me Donna WITH ME!"  
  
Jackie stops before she continues and realises she's just insulted herself, she shakes her head and Donna quickly replies.  
  
"I feel so out of place Jackie, I feel like no one wants me like no ones here for me".  
  
Jackie stops from thinking about herself for a moment and takes Donna's chin in her hand and say's  
  
"I'll always be here for you Donna, you're my best friend"  
  
Donna smiles and the two girls slightly kiss on the lips. Jackie takes her hand away but her heart is throbbing from what just happened, She knows that its not right be she feels slightly wet from a small intimate kiss from Donna another girl! Jackie goes with her feelings and grabs Donna violently, thrusting her tongue into her mouth; the two rapidly kiss groping and petting each other, As the two kiss Donna takes two of her fingers and slowly massages her already wet pussy through her jeans, Jackie notices this and say's  
  
"Here Donna let me take care of that"  
  
Jackie forcefully unbuttons the top of Donna's jeans and unzips the fly, violently pulling them off to reveal a red lacy thong. Jackie stops to admire its beauty, but she quickly returns to the task and hand and gently takes Donna's beautiful red thong off and as she does so she had to catch a breath as she revealed Donna's shaved dripping wet pussy. Jackie takes two fingers and slightly separates Donna's lips as Donna quietly moans, Jackie exclaims  
  
"I think it would be better if I got down on my knees"  
  
Jackie did so and slowly edged closer and closer towards Donna's red pubed pussy. Jackie without hesitation to stop and think about Kelso violently thrust her tongue into Donna's dripping pussy lapping up all of the juices swallowing them with glee, Donna loudly moaned and screamed Jackies name violently.  
  
"Oh Jackie, that's it, that's the spot, never stop, keep going"  
  
Donna rolled her head back and moaned with pleasure as she placed her hand on Jackie's heed to hold it in place. Jackie continued to eat as much of Donna's pussy as possible always trying to enhance the pleasure more by placing a few fingers inside her. What really got Donna going is when Jackie began to nibble at her CLIT sucking on it as hard as possible. Donna's nipples grew rock hard. The two stopped and took the remainder of their clothes off, as Donna took her bra off her lushes breasts came rolling out, and as Jackie took hers off she revealed how small and petite they were, just big enough for Donna to cup one in her hand.  
  
Donna slowly massaged Jackie's breast's rubbing her nipples hard And whispered in her ear.  
  
"Do you like that sweetie?"  
  
Jackie took Donna's head and forced her to suck at her Nipples alternating between each one, Jackie moaned and moaned as her nipples grew bigger and harder.  
  
"Mmm that's it Donna don't stop please don't stop im almost there"  
  
Jackie was getting so hot and wet she needed more, she managed to slip three fingers somehow into her very tight tanned shaven pussy and began to finger fuck herself. But Donna being more resourceful took a cucumber from the kitchen top and as she sucked on Jackie's titty's she would thrust the Cucumber in and out of Jackie's pussy breaking her in. Jackie couldn't take it she was screaming so loud,  
  
"Fuck me Donna, Fuck me HARDER"  
  
and that's exactly what Donna did, Jackie couldn't take it any longer and began to cum all over the cucumber as Donna fucked it in and out of her. Donna took it out for the last time and licked the tasty juices from Jackie's pussy off several times and Jackie with glee softly stroke the side of Donna's face and said,  
  
"Who needs men??"  
  
The End. 


End file.
